


Trivia Night

by strawberrylace



Series: The Cannery Row Six [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Gen, the gang goes to trivia night!!, yes i decided to create another series of one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Bruce wants to get his friends to try something new! It goes about as well as he expects it to go...





	Trivia Night

**Author's Note:**

> All my knowledge on trivia night is based on what I've seen in movies and TV!

"I like this place!" Carol observed, looking around at the old games that were carefully placed. "How come we haven't gone here before?"

The change of scenery was nice, the rest of the friends were willing to admit. Stan Lee's was a hidden gem in Monterey, frequented by a niche crowd of yuppies and hipsters. The bar was a bit more on the dive side and seeing some of the classic games that decorated the place brought back a lot of nostalgia to the group. There was a good crowd on a Tuesday night, which happened to be Trivia Night. Bruce smiled to himself, happy to see that one of his friends expressed approval of his secret gem. 

"Because Bruce only goes here with his university friends," Valkyrie playfully teased. "Are we not cool enough to hang out with them?" 

"Hey now!" Bruce exclaimed, taking slight offense. "I just haven't figured out when both my friend groups will meet yet. But when the time comes, we'll all get together." 

"But you know that we're better, right?" Loki asked. 

"Maybe he doesn't want us to meet his other friends because he knows they're lame," Hela deadpanned. 

"I've actually met a couple of them the other day and they're not lame!" Thor protested. "You guys really would like them." 

"Yeah, just don't try to scare them off please," said Bruce, looking over at Loki and Hela. 

Hela and Loki gasped, pretending to be shocked. 

"Moving on!" Valkyrie announced, low key looking for the waiter. "Bruce, this trivia night thing better be good. You know we're hot enough messes as it is playing game night." 

"Yeah, but I figured that with trivia, we can all work together and compete with other teams," Bruce replied. "Cut down on all the fighting, the arguing, not stab anyone!" 

"I gently poked her with a butter knife!" Loki raised his voice. "And might I remind you that she tried to kill me as well!" 

"I had a wooden spoon in my hand!" Hela argued. "The worst I did was smack you in the head while you climbed on top of my back!"

"Hey, it looks like we'll be playing with some familiar faces tonight!" Thor called out, pointing at the group that just walked into the bar. 

This prompted everyone to turn their attention towards the entrance, as they watched the group stride right in. Thor knew who they were, as did Valkyrie and Loki. There was the fourth grade teacher Gamora, the music teacher Peter Quill, the second grade teacher Rocket, fifth grade teacher Drax, the school librarian Mantis, and rounding out the group was Gamora's sister, Nebula, the school gym teacher. They were known by their trivia team name, Guardians of the Galaxy. To say that Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie were friends with that group was a bit of stretch. Loki and Valkyrie couldn't stand Peter and found him to be super annoying. Thor got along well with Nebula and Gamora, but Peter seemed to be a bit jealous whenever Thor got too close to Gamora. Draw and Mantis were alright but no one had a set opinion on them. Rocket was the only one that the three of them really got along with the most, often times cracking jokes with him in the teacher's lounge. 

It was certainly a surprise to see all of them outside of work. They knew that they were big into trivia night but didn't know that this was the bar they frequented. But then again, seeing coworkers outside of work was always a bit weird. Valkyrie was one who avoided them outside of office hours at all costs, as was Loki, to an extent. They watched as their competitors took a seat in the booth right next to them, murmuring amongst themselves. 

"Those are your coworkers?" Carol asked, surveying the competition. "We should take them down. I have no qualms. Unless they're herefor something else?"

"Why else would they be here?" Loki whispered, looking over his shoulder. "Do we really have to play against Quill? He's annoying enough as it is at work." 

"Why do I feel like I know that blue haired girl from somewhere?" Hela asked. "I think she's come in my bakery a couple of times." 

"You've met Nebula before?" Valkyrie asked quietly, hoping they didn't hear her. "She scares me sometimes. Gamora can be that way too, but not as much." 

"You just need to talk to them is all!" Thor looked over and waved hello to the group sitting next to them. "Hey guys! Nice to see some friendly faces!"

Rocket was the only one who noticed, waving back with a smirk on his face. "Thor? Surprised to see you here! What's good?" 

"My friends and I decided to give Trivia Night a whirl! We do a lot of game nights at home and my buddy Bruce here comes here a lot and suggested we try our hand!" 

"Hey guys," Bruce introduced himself to the booth next to them. 

"Get ready to get smoked then!" Gamora teased. "We haven't lost a game in weeks. We're the best trivia team in Monterey!"

"The best?" Valkyrie scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it! You guys are going down!" 

"You want to bet on it?" Nebula's eyes narrowed down at Valkyrie. 

"Nope," Valkyrie squeaked, sinking down in her seat. 

"Guys, focus!" Peter called out. "We may all work together but now is not the time to lose sight of what's important!" 

"What is it that I'm supposed to be looking at exactly?" Drax asked, wondering what Peter was gesturing at. 

"Is he pointing to the top shelf?" Mantis guessed. 

"What? No!" Peter cried out. "I'm talking about our title! As the best!" 

"I'm guessing that one is the oaf?" Hela whispered to her brother, pointing at Quill. 

"Yup," Loki nodded. 

"Well I sure as hell am not gonna take that from that dumbass!" Carol concluded. "Okay, now we really have to smoke them out. We got this! What's the worst that could happen?"

\---------------------------------------- 

The theme for trivia was all things 80's. Luckily, everyone had a good chunk of that knowledge to help each other out, but so did Peter's team. The two teams were neck and neck with one another throughout the night. Competetitive streaks were really come out, especially in Valkyrie and Carol. Meanwhile, Peter was beginning to crack as he noticed just how good the competition was. He was damned if he was going to lose to some newbies. Of course, seeing Peter like this was amusing to Valkyrie and Loki. The others were just too busy having a good time. 

"And with the score tied, we have now reached the sudden death round!" the trivia night host announced. "Whoever gets this question right wins tonight's Attack of the 80's Night! Will it be the Guardians of the Galaxy?" 

The host pointed to Peter's team and the patrons applauded loudly. They were smug about the reception, smiling to the patrons and waving as if they were pageant queens. 

"Or will it be," the host looked at his note card and furrowed his brow. "The Revengers?" 

There were murmurs from the bar as everyone turned to Thor's table with questionable stares, quietly clapping. Thor's friends all turned to him, glaring at him for picking the most ridiculous team name any of them could think of. 

"Really Thor?" Hela hissed. "I thought we were gonna go with my team name!" 

"What was Hela's team name?" Valkyrie asked. 

"How come we didn't have Bruce pick the name?" Carol asked. "This was his idea!" 

"I couldn't think of anything creative!" Bruce admitted. "I figured one of the Odinsons could think of something." 

"No one would take us seriously with Hela's name!" Thor cried out. "Besides, isn't Revengers a cool name?" 

"No!" everyone replied. 

"It's better than the other team's name though," Loki muttered under his breath.

"I gotta say," Rocket commented, leaning over his booth, "you guys have been some really good competition! Are you sure you all haven't done this before?" 

"Nope," Thor replied. "Everyone here is a first timer! You guys are really good as well!" 

"Thanks! I think it's all fun and games," Gamora chimed in. "I mean, we try not to take it too seriously." 

"Gamora, quit fraternizing with the enemy!" Peter cried out, glaring at Thor. "Gotta stay focused on the prize!" 

Gamora rolled her eyes as she turned in her seat. 

"And for your final question of the night," the host called out from his cue card. "In 1989, Billy Joel released the number one hit single, We Didn't Start the Fire. refrences historical events that occurred between 1949, the year Billy Joel was born, to 1989. There are 11 notable historical events noted from the 80's in that song. Can you name at least five of those events?" 

"What?" Drax asked out loud, looking to the rest of his teammates. "I thought he was making all of that up this whole time." 

"Guys," said Bruce, looking to his team. "I've got it. Oh my god, I've got it!" 

"Holy crap, you do?" Valkyrie asked. "You're absolutely sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure! When Tony and I went here after work one night, he got absolutely blitzed and sang the entire song from memory on karaoke. It was the most hilarious-" 

"Fucking crisps man! Buzz in and take these motherfuckers down!" Loki shouted. 

Bruce reached out across the table to buzz in, slamming his hand on the buzzer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, both teams have buzzed in!" the host cried out. "But I believe who I saw first was...Guardians!" 

"Are you shitting me?" Carol protested. "We hit the buzzer first! You've been favoring them this whole time, even when we were in the lead!" 

"Revengers, unless the Guardians cannot name five of the historical events, you guys can steal it," said the host with a hint of annoyance in his voice, before turning to the other team. "Guardians, can you name five?" 

"Oh that's easy!" Peter replied with a smirk, cracking his knuckles. "You've got AIDS, Sally Ride, Ronald Reagan, foreign debts, and the Berlin Wall. Boom!" 

"I'm sorry but that is incorrect." 

Peter was dumbfounded. The rest of his team said nothing as they just looked at one another. 

"Revengers," the host turned to the other booth. "If you get this right, the win is all yours. Can you name five events that Billy Joel makes note of in We Didn't Start the Fire?" 

Bruce stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. "Wheel of Fortune, heavy metal suicide, homeless vets, Bernie Goetz, hypodermics on the beach and um, um...oh! Rock n roll cola wars!!" 

"Oh my god, I don't believe it," the host gasped, nearly dropping his mic. "Revengers take the lead and win Attack of the 80's Night!" 

"Alright Bruce!" Thor cheered, giving him a big hug. "You did it! We won!" 

"To that I say hell yeah," Loki raised his glass. 

"But Ronald Reagan was from the 80's though!" Peter cried out. "How did I get that wrong? I demand answers!" 

"He's in the song, but he's only noted as part of the historical events from the 70's," Bruce gently corrected him. "Also, the Berlin Wall isn't mentioned in the song. But you guys played a good game!" 

"What? How do they not make note of the Berlin Wall? That was like a huge deal when that fell!" 

"Why don't you ask Billy Joel yourself?" Loki sassed. 

"Well, I wish I could ask him," Peter retorted. "But I can't!" 

"Peter, don't be a sore loser," Mantis groaned. 

"I'm not being a sore loser! This guy here is making a mockery of me!" 

"As if I could properly mock you," said Loki. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Guys, not this again," Gamora pleaded. 

"Gamora, I got this," Peter shushed her before etting up out of his seat and walking over to face Loki at the table. He tried to put on a serious face but Loki couldn't properly look him in the eye without wantING to burst in a fit of giggles. "Go ahead, magic man, mock me." 

Loki was able to properly stare him down and a devilishly smile crept on his face. "Is it really worth my time to mock someone as daft as you? I wouldn't know where to begin!" 

"YOU'RE DEAD!" 

Before Peter could make a move, Loki pulled out one of the butter knives that he had kept hidden in his pocket. The rest of the table cried out, trying to hold Loki back as Peter's friends came to his side to prevent him from starting a fight. 

"Are you crazy?" Nebula scolded. "Do you want to get us kicked out of another bar?" 

"We're sorry for our friend," Rocket apologized, watching his friends drag Peter out of the bar. "But, hey, you guys played awesome! Catch you guys in the halls!" 

As they qaved goodbye to the losing team, everyone else turned to Loki and glared. He looked around at everyone else, wondering what their deal was. 

"What?" Loki asked, looking down at the butter knife he was holding before he set it down. 

"It would be nice if we could go one night without you pulling out a butter knife," Thor sighed. 

"Dear brother, we're not that kind of group," said Hela. "By the way, next time we play, can we change our name?" 

"I agree. Revengers doesn't feel like us," said Carol. "What was the name you had picked out?" 

"The Cannery Row Six." 

"I like that name!" Bruce pipped up. "There's six of us, we all like to go to Cannery Row when we get together. I think we should use that from now on! Who else agrees?"

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed in unison. 

"Alright then!" Thor raised his glass. "To the Cannery Row Six! Or, better known as, The Revengers, on our first win!" 

"And to many more!" Everyone cheered.


End file.
